1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and optical elements thereof, and more particularly to a multi-view auto-stereoscopic display and an angle-magnifying screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain more vivid and realistic images, display technologies have developed in succession over recent years to satisfy the demands of viewers. In contrast to early-stage flat panel displays mainly focused on the improvement of resolution and color, the three-dimensional (3D) display apparatuses of recent years have sought to provide viewers with a vivid stereoscopic display effect.
The stereoscopic displaying effect is achieved primarily by feeding different viewing angles of an object to the left and right eyes respectively. According to the characteristics of human vision, when the left and right eyes simultaneously receive two images with the same image content but different parallaxes, a 3D image of an object with a sense of level and depth will be perceived by the viewer. In practice, 3D images are generally accomplished either through the use of glasses or by viewing with the naked eye; technical developments over recent years have focused on the latter.
According to the characteristics of human vision, when the two eyes of a human being are watching the same image at the same time, the images seen by the two eyes are slightly different because of the spacing of about 65 mm between the two eyes. Thus, a three-dimensional (3D) image is obtained. The 3D display technologies may be categorized into stereoscopic display technologies and auto-stereoscopic display technologies. According to the imaging methods used, the auto-stereoscopic display technologies are further divided into the spatial-multiplexing auto-stereoscopic display technology, and the time-multiplexing auto-stereoscopic display technology.
However, there are still shortcomings and problems to be overcome either for the spatial or time multiplex method. Accordingly, it is highly desirable for manufacturers in the art to develop a novel stereoscopic display apparatus.